


Hollowed Corners

by dragongummy



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Language, M/M, Mild Language, SPOILERS OK, Spoilers, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, kinda???, sad Tommy, thru season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Tommy Shelby through the eyes of Alfie Solomons. Some sexy times as well because I can't ever resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollowed Corners

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS**SPOILERS**SPOILERS** Through series 3!! OKAY??? DO NOT READ OF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL THAT HAS AIRED OK?  
> I don't want to spoil this amazing show for you, GO WATCH IT. I tried to get more in character. Super inspired by Tommy Shelby atm, he is bae.

Ruthless. Relentless. Rabid. What other words could be used to describe Thomas Shelby? He rose to power fast, emerging into something different than he was before the War. Then rose higher and higher. He has an empire built from the backs of blood and corruption. He protects those who pay, is generous to those who ask and _always_ open to talk business. All in the name of love for his family. Alfie remembered when he and Sabini first heard news that Tommy had arrived to London. People had heard of him even then. He almost took London in a few nights, only stopped by betrayal and family drama. Which is too bad, really. If Tommy didn't have family he had to protect, he would be unstoppable. His army of attack dogs licking at his fingers for the praise that everyone seemed to need from him.

He _moved_ like a predator, all long legs and black coat billowing around his body. He _talked_ like a politician, words jumbled and answering a question with another question of equal importance. Designed to throw off, deflect and redirect. Yet he _looked_ like a vulnerable boy under his cap. Blue eyes piercing and somehow showing that he was something else entirely underneath it all.

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

There are stories about Tommy Shelby and the men of Peaky Blinders. And those are the kinds of stories that travel the fastest. The ones manufactured from a blend of awe and fear. Stories of a man with eyes the color of devil's ice. You can hear the chain to his watch before he comes into a room, they say. Some stories say that in the winter months, no breathe can be seen coming from his mouth. He'd made a deal with the devil, they say. There are stories of his barely contained violence and how he comes alive after that first slash of his razored cap against cheek. That once he sees blood, his red right hand can no longer be hidden. Tommy was measured, he was manipulative and calculating. He was no stranger to what happened if you cut off someone's tongue, nor did he pretend to negotiate if there wasn't anything to be said.

The stories that Alfie wouldn't have believed make him laugh because it's all mostly true. For all he knows. He knows that Tommy has deals made underground (Alfie had been to one of those himself with Tommy and the Russians). Tommy offers a deal. They take it. Even the Chinese tell of him birthing from under the soil, made new again by a demonic force that lives in the Earth.

It would be strange to say if Alfie had people following. Watching. But he does. For months now. Seeing if the gypsy bastard can really summon curses as he's been told. Because wouldn't that be something?

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

Alfie had seen photos of Tommy Shelby's wedding. Everyone around had; it was all over the papers. He was a decorated soldier after all, a working man who commanded respect and then went and opened an orphanage.

_Fuck._

But Tommy looked...happy. Alfie had never seen him smile, he was in a different world when he talked business. But he smiles around his wife. Just a hint of one, but it's more in his eyes. The way they turn warm.

Grace Shelby Institute, how about that? Alfie thinks she grounds him in some way. A way only a woman can. She was always seen holding onto his arm or holding his hand. He normally avoided contact, even with his brothers. Especially Arthur, which Alfie still isn't sure about seeing as he's pretty sure Arthur would sit at the foot of Tommy's bed if he was asked. But he openly looks at her, leans down to hear the things she has to whisper to him. She seems similar to Tommy. Her eyes glint with an obvious intelligence. She's quite quiet like Tommy as well, but shy and giggly whenever he replied to her. She kisses his cheek, his neck. He ducks his head into her touch. It's all rather sweet if you're into shit like that.

News of her murder reached him soon.

He could feel Tommy's pain bleeding through the shadows in the corners of every room he entered. Alfie prayed for him that night.

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

Tommy Shelby never talked too much. He didn't have to. "Man of few words" was generous. Tommy spoke with his eyes. The piercing eyes that are almost white with how bright a blue they glow. They manage to be empty and expressionless while saying what he wants. Nowadays, the only thing Alfie can see shining from Tommy's soul is pain. He's near perfect at hiding it, his steel mask in place at all times. But he caught the look on Tommy's face with Grace's name was mentioned off handed and it keys him into that aspect.

So then when Tommy's boy is taken, Alfie almost feels guilty about it. Sweet Jesus, when did he become so fucking pansy? Maybe because he sees how tired Tommy is. And Alfie knows what it's like. To be ambitious in making a way in the world. To have a target on your back because of it and have anyone and everyone try to knock you down off the throne you built from mud because they know what makes you break. It's not because Tommy looks sad and alone, that's not it.

If anything, the kidnapping scare escalates Tommy's anger and violence to a different level. And no one tries to stop him. His wife could have. Something pangs in Alfie's chest at that.

The brothers would never leave Tommy, never. But that young one. Michael. He would be one to worry about. He's seen something in Tommy. A father. Mentor. Brother. A way to get to the top faster. A way to release his inner devil. His eyes are trained on Tommy at all times, he's stuck to Tommy like glue. Always armed and making low comments that Tommy occasionally smiled at. It was nice to know that he still could, even though they were probably planning a mutiny over the entire world.

"I did not know about your boy, though." Alfie admits. The emotion that boiled over Tommy's eyes has sense withdrawn and shut itself away. He looks impassively at Alfie through his long lashes, his eyes penetrating.

"I know. I saw." Of course he did. Tommy looks up to the ceiling and Alfie hears him mumbling a promise.

"Revenge isn't he answer, mate." Tommy looks at him again then, unblinking. Alfie doesn't look away; he _can't_. 

 _Fuck me_ , Alfie thinks. Tommy is reading him, he knows that he is and he keeps his face as blank as possible. Only after the silence between them has stretched on for a beat too long, the boy Michael chimes in. Alfie had forgotten he was even there.

"We have to go, Tommy." A pause. Michael puts his hand on the back of Tommy's neck, and for some reason Alfie bristles. 

"Hey, look at me." Tommy continues to look at Alfie. Alfie returns the gaze with a smile. Suggesting something? Michael scoffs.

"Fucker, look at me." But there's affection in it. Everyone can't help but be fond of Tommy then, eh? It's nice to know that no one is immune to him. Tommy looks at Michael then and Michael pulls Tommy's head down before talking into his ear. Michael sounds worried. He places his other hand over Tommy's shoulder, then skirts it under his coat on his lower back for a moment before resting it on Tommy's stomach. Tommy says something back, low and quick. Michael nods. Looks at Alfie one more time with a stillness that reminded Alfie why he needs to keep two eyes on him. Something was dwelling there. He reminded him of Tommy.

Without a word, they both left together.

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

The next time they meet, it's a blur. They're both drunk, everyone is drunk. The Solomons and the Shelby families are celebrating together. Big strides are happening on both ends, mostly due to Tommy and his constant efforts to expand, but business has never been better. Tommy is moving from person to person and he's smiling more than Alfie has ever seen. Sometime in the early morning hours Alfie gets him alone, meaning to thank him for fucking up everyone else's careers within a two hundred mile radius. But instead he has Tommy against a wall, teeth on his neck. Tommy doesn't protest, he doesn't say anything.

That would bother him if it were anyone else, but Alfie knows Tommy now. He's been watching him, following him. Studying him. The silence is almost a relief. Alfie's hand finds Tommy's hair and he closes it in his fist. Not pulling. Just an anchor. Tommy bites his lip.

"Fuck me, Solomons." Alfie freezes. He can hear Tommy breathing, slow and steady. Calm. In control. He's seen Tommy when he's everything but that, fist to face, breathing fast and hard. It doesn't escape him ever that Tommy is a dangerous man. Beyond dangerous. He is a black hole that swallows anything in his path. Alfie has never wanted something so much is his fucking life. But was Tommy still grieving? Is that was this was? Because Tommy's eyes don't hold the mirth they did when he was talking to the people in the pub. They're back to that same sadness, that numbing impassive stare that makes Alfie feel something he doesn't want to feel. Tommy's grip on his shoulders loosen.

"Fuck me or let me go." He's leaning into Tommy, they're touching all over. 

They move fast, Alfie barely prepping him before sliding inside. The room is spinning by this point, but Alfie is only just on the right side of the alcohol. He's not feeling like he could be sick. Tommy braces himself against the wall. One of his legs is around Alfie's waist. Tommy is relatively quiet because he has to be, but when he cums, his legs buckle and Alfie barely manages to catch him to hold him up as he shivers through it.

Arthur and Ada are calling out for Tommy. Laughter and broken glass. Tommy's name again, this time for aggressive. Arthur loves his brother a lot, it seems. Or at least that's what Arthur is shouting at the moment. Tommy is shaking his head as he straightens his clothes.

"It's cause he loves ya, " Alfie supplies. He still feels hot and he leans against the wall for support. 

"I wish he wouldn't," is the reply.

And _shit_ if that isn't that the story of their lives.

"Come find me," Alfie blurts out. Tommy looks surprised. But his eyes light up in a way that Alfie's never seen and when he ducks his head shyly to show him that he heard him, Alfie feels lightheaded.

"Yes." Tommy leaves him standing alone. 

What a mad world, eh?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long-- I rewatched the whole show again. I was in it to win it, folks.


End file.
